


Love You All the Same

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, M/M, chubby Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9738014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: Ed has been gaining a bit of weight recently. He feels down about it and Oswald wants to make him feel better.





	

Ed was becoming more content than he had been before in his life and with his new-found contentedness he found himself eating more. Not that there was anything wrong with that, just that Ed had always been on the skinnier side of the scale. Now he found himself standing before the full-length mirror in his and Oswald’s shared bedroom studying the rather obvious bulge in his stomach. This wasn’t exactly working for him, he was bitter over the fact he would need to contact a tailor and get some of his favorite suits and pants resized. That or he could just wear sweat pants and tank tops until he could lose the weight he had gained in the past months, but even that made him over think the way that his body looked.

He took a deep breath doing what he could to suck in his stomach, he held his breath for a few seconds before releasing it in a long heavy sigh. 

“I hate this” he muttered to himself.

Ed turned away from the mirror and went to the bed, he flopped down on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He felt such an odd pitiful sense of annoyance and loathing towards himself. He was always so good about these things, he took his appearance into top priority. Now he just felt lazy like he was letting everything go just because he felt safe and content for once.

“Ed?”

He ignored the sound of his boyfriend’s questioning voice, instead he focused on his own thoughts. 

“Ed”

He felt the mattress shift as the smaller man sat down somewhere near him. Ed reached a hand out placing it on the older man’s leg.

“Yeah?”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m just now noticing how much weight I’ve gained.”

“So?”

“I look terrible.”

He felt like a whining teenager, he knew it, but he couldn’t make himself stop.

Ed tensed slightly when he felt a hand against his stomach. It wasn’t that he was opposed to Oswald touching him, it was just that he wasn’t sure how he felt about it in this exact moment.

“Ed, look at me”

The younger man ignored the request.

“Edward,” the older man repeated his name this time with a sharper tone to his voice.

This time Ed found himself looking and meeting his eyes. 

“What?”

“I love you, I love every inch of you no matter what.” 

Ed felt the natural need to protest, to say how ridiculous this was and how he shouldn’t have said anything to start with. He was stopped though when Oswald leaned down pressing his lips against his kissing him softly, he placed a hand against Ed’s cheek lightly caressing his skin.

“This is ridiculous” 

“I know, I shouldn’t have to remind you how madly in love with you I am.” Oswald replied rolling his eyes.

“I love you Oswald”

The older man hummed in approval as he kissed along Ed’s jawline.

A small part of Ed still wanted to argue and protest about his recent weight gain, argue how he wasn’t pleased with the way he currently looked, but he found himself absolutely tongue tied while Oswald was kissing down along his neck. He felt a hand against the other side of his neck, a gentle but firm grip that caused him to swallow hard. Oswald slowly ran his tongue down along the side of his neck, he bit down on his shoulder earning a small hiss from his partner.

“You have a lovely neck Ed.”

He felt himself shiver at the words, the hot breath against his bare skin. 

Oswald kissed down his chest moving towards his stomach, Ed watched him transfixed on the eyes looking up at him. He loved those eyes, he loved his face, and his entire being. He loved the things that the black-haired man could do to him with little to no effort. 

“I don’t care what you weigh Ed, I love you. You are an incredible, dangerous, intelligent, beautiful, and over all exquisite being. You’re mine and I am yours, that’s the important part here.” 

Ed reached out placing a hand against the other man’s cheek, he felt like he could cry at the words his boyfriend spoke to him.

Oswald placed a hand over Ed’s, he turned his head to the side pressing his lips to the palm of his hand. 

“Is it fine with you if we just stay here for the afternoon?” Ed questioned.

“I’m quite alright with that, I didn’t exactly have any plans.” Oswald replied as he rest his head against the younger man’s stomach.

Ed pet his fingers through spiked black hair, the older man still held onto his other hand.

The anxiety and loathing he’d felt from earlier was nearly gone from his mind and body. Ed didn’t feel exactly in love with the weight he’d gained, but he was in love with the man lying on top of him.


End file.
